Faith
by skye718
Summary: That is all Davis needs. And he has Chloe


_Outside a café in Metropolis_

Chloe smiled at Davis and leaned back on the chair. She lightly drummed her fingers like a kitten's footsteps across the dark brown table.

"Being around you is so…" she leaned forward

"So easy right?" his eyes darted to the side in a quick blush.

"Yeah." lips parted slightly, a small tease of a smile. Eyes lowered and then raised to face him.

His eyes glanced back at her, holding her in a steady stare.

"Did anyone else made you feel this way?" an apologetic glance and a wandering thought.

"Once."

"Jimmy."

She glanced down. _Awkward moment?_

"No."

The pink letter of crushed teenaged dreams and a broken heart stood in his hand.

"Sometimes I wondered why you never said those things to me."

Chloe looked at Jimmy's retreating figure until he closed the door behind him.

"Sometimes I wondered that too."

…-

"He kissed her, Clark."

"Chloe, you know what Maxima can do to a guy." Clark said. "Don't you think you should cut the guy a little slack?"

Chloe slammed her books on the table. "Cut him a little slack. Since when has he ever cut me a 'little slack.' Did you know the summer I went to Vermont? I met Jimmy and it was great. He was so sweet and so courteous and I just plunged right in and gave myself to him. And you know what? Two years passed and he didn't call. Among other things"

"Chloe..."

"We had an argument this morning." She took a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Clark. "Over this."

"I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend." Clark looked up.

…-

"You okay?" Oliver asked Chloe as she pensively looked at her birthday gift in her hand. _Tales of the Weird and Unexplained._A secondhand repackaged. Nostalgia was not the theme she was looking for.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled wearily as she looked at him. "There are times when I wished I had gotten the warning before the rug was slipped under me."

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, you've got to help me please. I did something terrible and I need your help."

"What happened? Where are you?" she looked up at Oliver. "It's okay…. Calm down…. I'll be right there."

Chloe hung up. "What is it?" Oliver asked.

"A friend is in trouble." she said and gave Oliver a hug. "Thanks for the birthday party Ollie."

Fifteen minutes later.

A cop had a flashlight in one shaky hand and a gun in another.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Please. You need to get away from here now." Davis felt his hands start to shake.

He was going to be sick. He collapsed on the floor and could feel the bony protrusions ready to rip out of his skin.

The cop fell with a thud. Chloe stood over him with a gun in her hand, wearing a green dress accessorized by a don't-mess-with-me look.

Chloe rushed over to Davis. His hands were literally shaking.

"Davis, it's okay." she said as she put two hands on his shoulders. "Just breathe okay. I'm here."

He looked up at her, feeling his heart beat slow to normalcy. "You saved me."

…-

Davis stood looking at Chloe who was standing a good distance away from him. He looked down at his feet and then back up at her. They were in her apartment and she was mulling over what he had told her.

"I'm sorry." Davis said. "If you want me to leave I will. If you take Clark's side on this I understand. I'll walk out that door and never come back."

Chloe didn't say anything. She couldn't. Here was the man destined to kill her best friend. Only it wasn't him but something that lived inside him and took control of his mind whenever it felt like doing so. Even self annihilation couldn't work for a man who was unable to die.

The silence said everything. Davis took a deep breath and walked out the door. He had arrived downstairs when he heard.

"Davis."

He turned around and Chloe slammed into his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him. He felt her blonde hair through his fingers as she latched on to him.

"You can't leave me Davis." Chloe held on to his shirt. "I won't allow it."

Davis breathed in the scent of her hair. He longed to have her so close to him, hearing her heart beat against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"But you know what I am." his voice sounded sad and weary. Like he was tired of the fates making him work for a cruel punishment.

"I don't care."

"But what about Clark? You can't erase almost a decade of friendship."

Chloe looked up at him. "Nor can anyone erase what we feel for each other. I don't care if destiny decides on lightswitching and make everything blow up in our faces. I am going to save both of you."

"But the wheels have been set in motion Chloe." Davis didn't want to sound so hopeless but he couldn't help it. "What do we have that is more powerful that the carvings on our palms?"

"Faith, Davis." Chloe smiled. "I'll use mine to guide yours into the light."


End file.
